


Closet Pervert

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Breathplay, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Insults, Name-Calling, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Underwear Theft, Vaginal Sex, hey hey emo boy hey hey hey emo boy, i wrote this in notes lmao bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a shy, reserved boy. Or so he seems.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077470
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	Closet Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> comeonfuckmeemoboycomeonfuckmeemoboy-

Shame. That's everything Shuichi was experiencing at the moment as if it were the only feeling he had ever come to know in his entire pathetic life. Pure, unadulterated shame as his right hand ferociously glides over his increasingly leaking cock (quite the anxiety inducing experience for the poor man considering this wasn't even his bed he was currently desperately jerking off onto), the other one tightly clutching a scrunched up bundle of bright crimson colored panties to his own tainted nose as if he were actually wishing to suffocate himself right then and there.

And truth be told, Shuichi really wanted to. He really wanted to snort up that exhilarating scent of yours as it made its way deep into his veins akin to a freshly ingested lethal poison, rapidly taking over his entire system and, in the long awaited end, wholly intoxicating him, entirely corrupting his unworthy, twisted being down to its very last fiber until his mind was a swirling, abyssal haze of lust and desire for none other than you and he couldn't ever possibly dream of thinking about anything else other than the ecstasy inducing thought of having his cock drill so deep inside your pussy that he had you sobbing his cacophony of a name.

Shuichi was, in reality, just another closeted pervert; hiding behind an unsuspecting, sickly innocent looking veil of anxious shyness and, by doing so, meticulously fooling everyone that had the misfortune of coming across him.

That everyone, unfortunately, included you. His best and only actual friend.

You don't know it, but one time you forgot one of your t shirts over at his place and -before returning it to you the day after as if nothing happened in the first place- Shuichi came a minimum of four times in a row that night as he furiously jerked off and sniffed away at the material oozing with your fragrance.

He even tried his best to conceal the outrageous crime and not stain the precious material with his depravity.

You were always so kind and forgiving towards him, never raising your voice or spewing insults at his pallid face. Not once did you think of further shattering his already crumbled excuse of a self esteem that was trampled over enough by the world itself so many times that Shuichi had long lost count. It never -ever- crossed your mind to cause his grey orbs to drown in even more saltwater than they already had countless of times in the past.

Shuichi could swear you were an actual deity; a heaven sent protector; his one and only guardian angel put on this earth to watch over his meaningless existence with compassionate, non judgemental eyes. Unlike all the people he knew.

Of course, this is all just one big metaphor. Shuichi is well aware that such a way of thinking is utterly delusional. He's a detective in training, for crying out loud!

Or, at least, that's what he tells himself most of the time in order to further cling to the last, remaining bit of sanity that still somehow resides within the jumbled, disorganised, beat down mess that he calls his own brain.

Your beauty was, without a single stretch, quite literally ethereal. So you couldn't really blame Shuichi for sometimes thinking like that, now, could you?

As much as Shuichi held you on a pedestal after everything you did for him, a big part of him still wasn't satisfied. And it ate away at his tortured soul every single day.

That ugly, primal part of him that always pushed its crooked, unorthodox desires onto him with every given chance. That enstranged part of him that wanted to fuck you absolutely senseless, to feel the walls of your pussy clench around his undeserving cock as you came over and over and chanted his name like a godforsaken prayer.

Such thoughts only serve to fuel Shuichi further, hand speeding up and squeezing just a bit more tightly whenever it reached the weeping tip of his swollen, twitching cock.

Alas, Shuichi has to oppress said feelings how he did with any kind of emotion just like he knows best and pretend that his hand totally doesn't feel like cruel sandpaper grating on his cock when compared to your heavenly walls.

Shuichi takes whiff after whiff of your honeyed scent as he keeps on stroking his cock, lewd images of you riding and using him for your own amusement and pleasure flashing by in his usually logic driven mind, eyes crossing and breathing erratic as if he just finished running laps at the goddamn Olympic Games. He snarls and growls against the thin fabric of your underwear that he clutches with desperate, milky knuckles, saliva dripping down his chin as his wrecked voice resonates and echoes throughout the empty apartment walls as if it was taunting him; letting him know exactly how repulsive and vile he truly is.

The scenes inside his head only get more graphic making Shuichi completely lose touch with anything surrounding him, hand starting to cramp up and sting due to the fervour he was currently jerking off with in your own bed.

The sudden, intrusive thought of you being in the same position as he is in right now- wrapped in the same sheets which still bear your scent- makes Shuichi let out a strangled moan of absolute pleasure, the man whining your name again and again without a single fucking care at the pornographic movies his mind kept on humiliatingly displaying.

The things he wanted you to do to him were utterly unspeakable. The mere concept of your hands around his throat as you rode him into oblivion was more than enough for Shuichi to involuntarily stick his tongue out and completely roll his eyes as he vilely kept on panting like a bitch in heat, more saliva dripping down from the appendage and staining the collar of his pearl white button down; yet at this point the man couldn't give the singlest of fucks.

The face he was currently making was absolutely sinful, sweat rolling down his face causing his fringe to unpleasantly stick to his forehead, brows knitted together and slightly shooting upwards, tongue lolling out and hanging from his mouth like a feral animal while he panted, snarled, growled and moaned like he had never did before; glazed over eyes occasionally crossing and near violently rolling back each time he sharply inhaled yet another sample of your delightful aroma in tandem with the frantic movements of his fist.

Shuichi felt and thought he looked absolutely disgusting in that moment and yet he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried to.

For a brief second he thought of what would happen if you caught him like that and it was more than enough to further fuel the already raging fire within his aching loins.

What if he wasn't fast enough and you busted him just like that? Were you going to kick him out, spit on him and never talk to him again? Were you going to be just as repulsed as the others were at the simple thought of his depressing existence? Were you going to completely cut ties with him and label him a freak; in the way he was so painfully used to being labelled?

But he's so close, so blissfully close to the invigorating clutches of his orgasm. Shuichi's moans grow in volume and pitch, pants and desperate huffs of your name spilling out of his lips like profanities from a heretic's tainted mouth as his hand pumps his twitching cock harder when the image of your lips wrapping around h-

"Shuichi?"

The door opens and he freezes like a deer caught in the headlights of a rapidly approaching truck on a gloomy winter night -pale hand instantly dropping the wrinkled pair of used underwear upon taking notice of your wide, shocked eyes.

To say that you were absolutely flabbergasted to find your dearest friend furiously jerking off while pressing your underwear to his nose as he erratically moaned your name right in the middle of your very own bed after having left for a brief fifteen minutes to get some goods from the supermarket next street was a painful understatement.

All that Shuichi wishes for the most in this moment is for the earth to crack open and swallow him whole. The shade of his cheeks could rival that of a tomato's as he immediately scrambles to cover the shameful sight that you had the absolute misfortune of encountering.

Shuichi quietly calls out your name, tone ragged and monochrome orbs averting your own intense gaze.

He wanted to throw up upon hearing his grating voice, the sound so unpleasant that he thought he might have had sand for breakfast; a sound so repulsive as if a demon was tauntingly seated on top of his chest, mocking and insulting him as it clutched his throat with its soiled, clawed hands and tormented him every single night of his existence; reminding him of precisely what a disgusting deviant he was.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please f-forgive me for this! I'll l-leave n-now if you w-want and I u-u-understand if you d-dont want anything t-to do with me f-from now on because I'm s-so disgusting a-and v-vile an-"

"Shuichi."

The male freezes in his tracks the second your alarmingly calm tone cuts through his senseless babbling.

"It's fine." The blunt response renders him at a complete loss of any possible words.

You take this chance and continue as you slowly approach him with methodical steps akin to a predator finally making its move on its poor, unsuspecting prey. "You think I haven't noticed that you had a growing crush on me? I have to say, for an apprentice detective you sure are bad at concealing your true intentions and feelings."

At this Shuichi flushes whilst looking down at his hard cock in shame, the apples of his sickly pale cheeks and the tips of his ears turning beet red at your harsh words that cut through his skin worse than any kind of blade in the world would.

"I'm disgusting, I-I know-"

"Who said anything about you being that?"

Shuichi's teary eyes instantly snap up in order to look into yours and his heart nearly stops when he notices the amused look gently dancing inside your own, lustful orbs. Was he dreaming?

"W-What?" Shuichi inaudibly says. "So...you're not...mad at me?"

The jovial chuckle that pierces through the tense atmosphere in the next second like a needle cruelly stabbing through gooseflesh makes Shuichi's twisted heart leap up into his throat and the male thinks he may have a straight up anxiety attack.

Said anxiety attack threatens to arrive sooner than ever once he feels your hot hand wrap around his still painfully hard length.

Shuichi yelps and coughs a little at the sudden intake of air, mouth dry and heart almost bursting through his ribcage.

Fear -no, pure panic- quickly takes over his senses as he scrambles to protest.

"N-No, wait! You don't have t-to d-d-do this if you d-don't want to-"

"What if I do?"

Your response once again renders him silent; but not for too long. A breathy moan breaks free from the confines of his mouth once your hand starts to slowly but surely pump his cock.

"I want this just as much as you do, Shuichi. Maybe even more." Your dangerous tone makes the sweaty male nervously swallow, silvery eyes going wide as saucers once you crawl on top of him whilst discarding your coat on the floor next to your bed. "And besides, you've been a bad boy, no? I oughta punish you."

Shuichi finds himself nodding as his Adam's apple bobs once more beneath the ghostly skin of his throat that you eagerly attack right away, the man squirming and moaning underneath you as you harshly pin his rather scrawny frame to the bed using your bodyweight, hand still tentatively jerking him off.

"A-Ah!" Shuichi quickly clasps a hand over his mouth after the sudden outburst once he feels your teeth unforgivingly nipping at the sensitive coverage of his neck, the other shaky hand timidly ascending as to grab a gentle hold of your locks like you were his one and only anchor to existence.

But that clearly won't do it for you.

"Nuh-uh, pretty boy. I want to hear you loud and clear, especially when I actually get to screwing your brains out. Got it?" A teasing smile stretches across your face as you gently remove his cold hands from his lips.

Once again, Shuichi finds himself obediently nodding, his cock twitching against your thigh at the domineering behavior you were confidently displaying.

Your mouth moves from his neck to his ear and Shuichi visibly shudders once your hot breath fans against the shell of it, teeth lightly nibbling at the sensitive cartilage.

"Good boy."

These two exact words cause the male beneath you to instantly let loose, absolutely unhinged whine spilling from his trembling lips as your taunting smile merely grows wider.

"Shh. Patience, Ichi." You coo as the male in question lets out a pathetic whimper at the newly found nickname, eyes flicking up towards your borderline evil expression; wordlessly pleading as if to shout at you to just do something already and end his long lasting suffering.

And, just like that, Shuichi finds himself being stripped of his black slacks and saliva stained white button down, the coal tinted tie that he was previously wearing now used as a binder to hold his wrists together above his head.

But that wasn't what knocked the air out of his lungs and landed the long awaited killing blow, no, no. What truly took Shuichi off guard was the fact that you decided to have the utter kindness as to straddle his undeserving face and order him to stick his depraved tongue out like a good, obedient pet -which he instantly and keenly did without a single fucking thought- as you ground your already weeping pussy over it and used him like nothing less of a filthy fucktoy. As you should, Shuichi thought.

You keenly dragged your clit over the tongue that articulated your name like a divine chant in lonely, dispiriting nights of lust and passion as his mind ran rampant of deviant thoughts involving the object of his darling affections herself.

That same (undeserving) tongue was now hungrily lapping at your engorged clit, hips rhythmically grinding and circling against the wet muscle as Shuichi moaned and groaned underneath the unforgiving grip you had on his disheveled, navy blue locks.

"Figured I might as well give you a taste while I'm at it...since you were so eager to hump your own fist like a bitch in heat and sniff my panties like the dirty pervert that you are while I was gone." Your hand tightens its grip on the squirming bluenette's hair below you; twisting and pulling at the soft locks as you relentlessly push his head deeper into your folds (and dear lord did Shuichi's cock twitch at that) in tandem with the rough thrusts of your hips against his trembling lips.

You fuck his mouth harder. "The taste doesn't disappoint, right, Ichi? It's unlike anything you've ever imagined, isn't it?"

All that Shuichi can do is moan as he rolls his eyes into the back of his skull at the exhilarating sensation of pressure that your pussy aggressively grinding onto his lips oh so graciously bestowed upon him. His tongue laps and laps away at your clit; switching up at times and diving inside of your entrance in order to twist and turn against your velvety walls -the sensation easily eliticing a few moans of pure pleasure bearing resemblance to Shuichi's own name and the man in question feels as if he's floating on cloud nine at the beautiful melody gracing his lowly ears.

"It's better than pathetically sniffing my panties while pulling at your sad cock and imagining the real thing, ain't it?"

Shuichi's wanton moan at your degrading words reverberates against your pussy, tingles shooting right to your lower stomach and setting ablaze the already burning pile of pleasure that was rapidly consuming you; reducing you to nothing but ashes and dust of sheer, ecstatic bliss.

"Damn masochist." You spat whilst laughing through your own moans, Shuichi groaning once more as you near painfully tug at his hair in order to hold his head in place as you begin to fuck his mouth rougher than ever.

He was sure his jaw would dislocate and fall off any moment from now, and yet he couldn't give a damn as he depressingly writhed against his restraints like he had an actual shot at breaking the tie that was carefully wrapped around his wrists with a bruising, violet grip.

It was quickly becoming way too much for his poor, damned soul. The mix of excruciatingly pleasurable sensations enveloping his whole being then just as fast and uncaringly tossing him into the spiral of addicting euphoria that you degrading and using him was; all of this easily overwhelming his frail, squirming body.

Until it abruptly came to an indefinite halt.

Shuichi's eyes immediately snap open once you lift yourself off his face and give him a well deserved breather, thin string of saliva mixed with your juices connecting your pussy to his lips for a brief moment before breaking apart as you slide down his body.

"W-What are y- o-oh!" His protest is cut off once you grip his cock, your pussy menacingly hovering over its rosy tip.

Shuichi opens his mouth in order to insist that you should definitely not do this, that he was undeserving of such treatment and it would be your biggest sin -your ultimate downfall- if you actually decided to become one with him; even though he has been dreaming of fucking you for a literal year now.

He wants to tell you of what a big, disgusting pervert he is and how it's oh so very wrong to touch his stained body with your pristine fingers-

"A-A-Ah, fuck...f-fuck!" Shuichi's racing train of thought crashes apart the moment he feels your soft walls sheathing his aching cock.

You bite back a gasp of your own as you feel his impressive length deliciously stretching you out.

"Not bad Shuichi, not bad." Your breathy voice is heard and the midnight blue haired male already wants to cry when you menacingly lean over his lithe body and fist his locks. "For a closet pervert."

Shuichi wails at the sting of both your touch and words, sharp hips involuntarily shooting up causing you to gasp in shock and roughly pin him down by planting a hand down on his navel area.

"Did I say you could do that, brat?" You spat as your grip on his hair spitefully tightens and your deadly orbs are gazing dead into his own fearful ones from above like an enraged god would look down upon foolish sinners; ready to unravel his divine punishment upon their unknowing, ignorant selves.

"N-No, you didn't. I'm s-sorry! I know it was wrong of me t-to do that to someone l-like y- a-ah, oh! O-Oh...!"

Your hips suddenly lift only to slam down and meet Shuichi's thighs a brief second later and the man feels as if his soul got violently ripped away from the pathetic vessel housing it.

"For someone who secretely jerks off with used panties up their nose you sure are apologetic. Huh, Shuichi darling?" Your grin this time radiates pure malice as you pick up the pace; hands sprawled on top of his warm, ghostly chest for leverage.

"Please, forgive me f-for that! I-It's just...I wanted you for a-a long t-...a-ahh....time and...you're so f-fucking b-beautiful a-and I'm so disgu- mmph?!"

Two of your fingers are shoved past Shuichi's ranting lips and he obediently sucks on them the instant your skin's sweet flavour graces his taste buds.

"Save your excuses for later, filthy fucking pervert."

Shuichi nearly chokes on your digits when you start fucking them into his mouth in tandem with your rough thrusts. Saliva is dripping from both corners of his mouth as his tongue lewdly wraps around your fingers and your pussy immediately clenches at his shameless eagerness.

The muffled, strangled groan Shuichi lets out once he feels your walls agonizingly closing in on his spasming cock is more than enough to cause the warmth pooling into the pits of your abdomen to spread further until it reached the tip of your fingers and toes.

"God, you're so fucking shameless. Such a naughty, naughty, perverted boy." You scold the already wrecked male beneath you, fucking him harder than anyone has ever did before.

Crude noises of slurping, moaning, whimpering and skin slapping against skin effortlessly take over the room as they rudely resonate throughout the entire apartment, echo of depravity spreading like hellish wildfire and burning everything rational in its wake.

"Hah, look at you sucking on my fingers like a good, obedient little bitch. Should've brought a strap to have you suck on it since you love having shit in your mouth so bad like the shameless pervert that you are. Right, Ichi?"

The man in question whimpers around your digits with teary eyes, head enthusiastically nodding and lower region set ablaze by the outrageous proposal.

Without exaggerating, he would've let you do literally anything to him. Fuck him, peg him, smack him around and throw stinging insults in his way until he cries. Shuichi could not name anything better than being used like an object and made to shamelessly beg by you and you alone.

Glossy, saliva coated fingers suddenly slide out of Shuichi's mouth and he whines at the loss yet doesn't push his luck once you give him a warning glare. Instead, said fingers land on top of your clit, rubbing swift circles while you keep on using the panting male as your own personal fucktoy.

Shuichi nearly comes on the spot at the grandious sight before him: unforgiving hips slamming on top of his, fingers coated in his own, disgusting saliva furiously circling your rosy clit, breasts that he wants to suck and bite so badly bouncing wildly each time you bottomed out on his cock, head thrown back in pure ecstasy because of him and him only.

But Shuichi's trance is stopped once more as he hears your venomous voice.

"Tell me, Shuichi. How did it feel to jerk off like a horny teenager who just stole his crush's panties from her locker? You do realize that you're nothing more of a filthy, little, perverted, degenerate bitch hiding behing a façade of innocence, right?"

Shuichi nearly screams in pleasure, head thrown back and pupils blown wide.

"Yes, oh G-God, y-yeah! I'm just a filthy p-pervert who g-gets off at smelling your p-panties! B-but please, a-ah! Please u-use me, do whatever you w-want with my pathetic c-cock and ass, I don't care!" Shuichi breathlessly rants and you wordlessly encourage him to go on, the utterly wrecked male digging his teeth into his bottom lip until the taste of copper washed over his senses once he took sight of his cock repeatedly disappearing deep into your pussy.

"Y-Youre so gorgeous...stunning....beautiful....t-too good for m-me, o-oh...mmnn...but p-please! P-Please, dominate me! Fuck me until I lose it, choke me like I-I'm nothing. W-Want you to use my cock h-however you w-wish, punish me for being so w-worthless!"

With every insult he carelessly threw at himself you merely picked up the pace. You would be labeled a liar if you were to say that the usually shy, delicate and soft spoken Shuichi Saihara unraveling beneath you as you screwed his perverted, horny brains out, degrading himself and salivating like an animal as he whimpered and moaned out your name like his life depended on it and admitting to just how much he wanted to be used wasn't absolutely playing sick, twisted games with your already desire clouded mind.

Your hands instantly wrap around his bruised throat and Shuichi quite literally trembles underneath you; jumbled, gargled messes of your name and "ah"s loudly escaping his sinful mouth all the while the saliva dripping down his chin starts pooling onto the sheets beneath him.

"Yes, yes, yes, y-yes! Fuck, yes! Choke me, oh G-God." Shuichi thinks he's going to go mental when you constrict his airways with such fervour that tears start rolling down his porcelain cheeks, further staining the sheets.

His expression is absolutely unorthodox, tongue lolling out of his mouth and sweat running down his temples while he whimpers and writhes like a poor animal caught in its predator's trap. The sight is so sad it nearly makes you laugh if it wasn't for his cock mercilessly driving up inside of you.

"Y-You dirty fucking slut. You're s-so damn shameless." You mentally curse yourself for stuttering.

But truth be told, Shuichi's blatant begging really got to you.

And the fact that his hips were now shooting up in tandem with your own movements causing his cock to drill so deep into you it made you feel lightheaded, tip brushing so deliciously against your most sensitive spots while its owner shuddered and moaned your name until his voice sounded nothing less of unpleasantly hoarse.

You were being pushed to your ultimate limit -especially once you started feeling your own high rapidly drawing dangerously close. And, judging by the cock violently twitching and convulsing inside of you, Shuichi's as well.

"I d-don't think I c-can last much longer..." Shuichi manages to choke out through your bruising clutch, eyes unfocused and breathing completely erratic.

"Yeah, you gonna come, Shuichi? Then go ahead and do it. That's what you wanted, right? Don't tell me your slutty little mind didn't think of coming inside of my pussy before." Not even while you were on the brink of orgasm did you stop taunting the poor, whimpering mess of a man.

And yet he absolutely loved every second of it and gleefully cherished every insult. All because they were coming from you.

"You should be grateful that I'm even considering letting your filthy come stain my insides, Shuichi. So, tell me how bad you want it."

Shuichi visibly panics, eyes snapping wide open once you grant him the pleasure of explaining himself as you soften the bruising hold around his throat.

"I'm grateful, I-I really am! I k-know I don't deserve t-the l-luxury of coming inside you b-but p-please! I beg you, l-let me come...let me come i-i-inside your...ah...your p-pussy. I need it so fucking bad, p-please let me fill you t-to the brim or I-I'm gonna d-die- a-agh!"

You tighten your hold on his throat again and Shuichi raggedly coughs, hot saltwater cascading down his face and clouding your pleased, sadistic grin. The bluenette fights his own long lashes from fluttering shut, wanting to engrave the sight of you baring your teeth and hissing as you twistedly smile while choking him until he nearly passes out in his undeserving, deviant mess of a brain.

"Yeah? You want it that bad, y-yeah? Then go on and come. Come inside m-me, Shuichi. Fucking do it, you f-filthy, fucking panty sniffing whore!" You try maintaining your tough act and yet the way his cock brutally shot up into your abused entrance over and over had you gasping for literal air.

And once your divine voice shouts his cursed name like an angel yelling out as it falls, Shuichi knows he's a goner.

His orgasm hits him worse than a speeding car; thick, hot ropes of his filthy seed painting your insides like a crude masterpiece befouling the eyes of anyone that dared look at it. Shuichi moans and whimpers your name out, stone colored orbs painfully rolling into the back of his head as your unforgiving fingers keep on pushing him into the mattress by his bobbing throat. The exhilarating sensation of his airways being constricted combined with what was the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced was simply too much for the spent male to properly register; his mind completely blanking as he felt his own disgusting release leaking down your thighs, some of it getting caught at the base of his still twitching cock.

Your own orgasm was just as strong and it washed over you right after Shuichi's, nails painfully digging into the man's throat -the whimper he gave out was absolutely delectable- whilst your walls fluttered around his leaking cock. You couldn't help but almost scream out his name over and over as his sloppy thrusts from below got more and more irregular, head thrown back and mouth agape in a scream of blissful agony.

Both of you went completely boneless; you didn't even move an inch after collapsing on top of Shuichi's sweaty, heaving chest. Not even once you felt his abundant release leak down your inner thighs and, by extension, onto the sex imbedded bed sheets.

"Holy...shit. That...was...unlike a-anything I had ever...imagined..." Shuichi breaks the silence, desperately huffing in a sad attempt to catch his breath.

You break out into a weak giggle that he feels against his skin and Shuichi can't help but crack a small smile himself.

"That's good to hear." You look up from his chest, eyes now full of affection; a drastic contrast to your previous ruthless persona. "Say, I know this is kinda backwards, but you wanna take this further? And don't worry, I don't think you're a creep nor am I actually disgusted by you. In fact, I have never been more aroused in my life when I stumbled over you earlier."

Shuichi's brain is, yet again, unable to form a coherent, logical thought after you finish your sudden confession. Did you really just ask him if he wanted to be your boyfriend? Did you really just admit to being turned on by his depravity? Did you really just say that you don't think he's absolutely repulsi-

"Oi! Earth to Shuichi!" This time your laughter is beaming as you snap your fingers in front of his face -and Shuichi can't help but let the tears of unfiltered happiness roll down his cheeks as he gazes down at you and gently strokes your cheek with the back of his shaky hand.

"Y-Yeah! I'd love nothing more! I m-mean, if you don't mind, I really would want you to be my girlfriend and-"

Shuichi is silenced by your tender lips against his dry ones and for the first time in his life he feels at home.


End file.
